1. Field
The following description relates to a radio frequency filter and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication terminal refers to a device that transmits and receives a communication signal. A communication terminal may transmit a signal using a transmission frequency, and may receive a signal using a reception frequency. During the transmission and reception of signals, a consistent band gap between the transmission frequency and the reception frequency may be maintained to prevent an occurrence of interference between the transmitted signal and the received signal. However, because frequency resources are limited in quantity, it is desirable to reduce the band gap between the transmission frequency and the reception frequency.
As communication terminals are continually reduced in size, communication chips used therein are also reduced in size. Further, chips that perform various functions are integrated into a small space. However, a high level of reliability must be still maintained in the communication terminals in such a state. With the size reduction of the communication terminals, when changes occur in an environmental temperature and an internal temperature of the communication terminals, a material property of components may also change and lead to a degradation of call quality. As the band gap between frequency bands used for communication decreases, an environmental temperature change may cause interference between frequency bands, resulting in an adverse effect on a call quality.